Imperial Bragulan Navy
Warship classes ''Niva''-class gunskimmer Light and nimble by Bragulan standards, the Niva-class gunskimmer is in fact an exceptionally bulky corvette. Its bulk is devoted mostly to its engines, a set of six reciprocating sub-nuclear reactors, two massive missile bays, and no less than eighteen medium k-bolters stuck on the gunskimmer. These weapons greatly decrease its aerodynamic efficiency, meaning it can hardly function in a planetary atmosphere, but that hasn't stopped its suicidal Bragulan pilots from attempting to do so anyway (usually with catastrophic kinetic consequences). Class Info: *Cost: 50p *Constructed: 200 ''Patriotic Glory''-class paleocruiser The warships of the Patriotic Glory-class are some of the oldest ships in the Bragulan arsenal (hence their designation as "paleocruisers"), with some dating back to the days immediately following the Great Civil War. They are rustbuckets of ships, leaking oxygen and radiation alike, but they are also very numerous and dangerous because of that. Lacking much in the way of energy shields, the Patriotic Glory instead makes do with an absurdly thick layer of armor. Its weaponry consists mostly of long-range missiles and heavy K-bolter cannons, with some ships of the class sporting energy weapons that were bolted on after the fact, usually by the vessels' crews to make their ships slightly more survivable. Such illegal modification is punishable with twenty years in the gulag when discovered by the commissar aboard the ship, ten in case the weapons used are foreign (in which case the dissident receives a lighter punishment because of the succesful espionage involved in buying an alien weapon system). Class Info: *Cost: 100p *Constructed: 100 **Carrier capacity: 5 (50 fighters or 2 gunboats) for paleocruisers with retained carrier capabilities. Most paleocruiser fighter bays are disused and filled with radioactive waste, converted for miscellaneous purposes, or converted and filled with miscellaneous radioactive waste. ''Friend of Bragule''-class warcruiser The Friend of Bragule-class is an all-purpose multifunctional vessel that can perform a wide variety of tasks, from directly combating enemy warships, to unleashing fighter screens or transporting a modest number of ground forces, to serving as a support vessel for the larger Chernovyi-class and Imperator's Fist-class battleships. The warcruiser is big and bulky, as is typical with Bragulan designs; however, unusually for a Bragulan design, the Friend of Bragule-class can be reconfigured to suit varying roles and functions depending on the situation and mission. This is done by removing detachable segments of the vessel's hull from the dorsal or ventral sides, and attaching more specialized segments such as dedicated sensor systems, troop compartments, fighter bays, or massed missile tubes and silos. While some analysts believed that the'' Friend of Bragule'' was an attempt to build a vessel comparable to the Sovereignty's multi-purpose Assailant-class strikestars, except much larger, for use in Wild Space patrols, others contended that the warcruiser was a genuine attempt of the Bragulan Space Fleet to design a broad-spectrum support vessel for larger fleets. The Bragulan Space Fleet's usage of the warcruiser usually leans more on the latter, as in major fleet actions the Friend of Bragule-class vessels are typically configured to more specialized support roles to assist the more dedicated battleships; however, it is not rare to see Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers on solitary patrol in more generalist configurations. Class Info: *Cost: 250p *Constructed: 20 *Carrier capacity: **Standard configuration: 10p (100 fighters / 20 gunboats) **Specialized carrier support configuration: 100p (1000 fighters/200 gunboats) ''Light of Bragule''-class subcruiser The Light of Bragule is a subclass of the Friend of Bragule-class, a stripped-down version built solely with the intention of creating a planetcracker doomsday weapon. The Light of Bragule foregoes much in the way of conventional weapons in order to house a set of enormous missiles and a very robust hyperdrive. Ships of the class are expected to linger in asteroid belts and other remote locations with most of their systems shut down and their crews suspended in cryostasis. The ship computer is set to receive a coded hyperspace signal once every week; when this signal is interrupted for more than two weeks, the ship will assume the Bragulan Star Empire has been annihilated, wake up the crew, and set them to their task of revenge. Typically, this involves hypering toward a pre-selected target planet and unloading its missile batteries (loaded with enough atomics to cause a worldwide extinction event) before making a suicide run into the nearest target of value. It is believed that most Light of Bragule-class ships are aimed at targets in the Sovereignty. Class Info: *Cost: 200p *Constructed: 10 ''Chernovyi''-class battleship Named after the reviled Apexai's homeworld that, under the instruction of the great Imperator, was decimated by a moon dropped right on it, the Chernovyi-class is the standard warship of the Imperial Bragulan Navy, the workhorse of the Space Fleet. Sporting a slightly smaller hammerhead than the later, greater, and much larger Imperator's Fist-class, the Chernovyi-class was nonetheless designed to be a heavy brawler of a battleship with a similar but more compact design methodology to the'' Fist''. However, like all Bragulan vessels, the Chernovyi-class has a much larger surface area and volume compared to compared to similar-class warships of other nations, owing to the inherent bulkiness and redundancy of Bragulan designs. Some crews of the Chernovyi take advantage of this by bolting on external missile tubes on their ships' hulls, a lesson learned from those who had served on the venerable Patriotic Glory-class paleocruisers, while other crews station SNT-fighters instead. Surface area aside, due to its peculiar engineering, the Chernovyi-class battleship is also noted for grossly inadequate space when it comes to crew living quarters, thus making living standards likewise deplorable as crew are forced to sleep on hammocks, on the floor, or in the torpedo tubes. Oddly enough, this makes the'' Chernovyi''-class all the more dangerous, as crews tend to look forward to extensive ship-to-ship combat and eagerly anticipate firing prodigious quantities of munitions at the enemy - as, after the battle, the depleted weapons magazines can be used as makeshift living quarters. Class Info: *Cost: 300p *Constructed: 20 **Carrier capacity: 20p (200 fighters / 40 gunboats) ''Imperator's Fist''-class battleship Built to match anything fielded by the enemies of Bragulanity, the'' Imperator's Fist'' is the newest warship of the Imperial Bragulan Navy and its most advanced. The battleship's distinct hammerhead hull is festooned with weapons systems, from numerous nuclear missile batteries and K-bolt cyclotrons, to great atomic revolver guns and ion cannons, as its ideologically correct designers intended the battleship to truly symbolize the Imperator's own fist smashing the faces of all who dare oppose his will. The sheer number of armaments the battleship sports is only matched the thickness of its defenses, such as powerful shield generators built from reverse-engineered Apexai technology, and armoring composed of layers upon layers of Bragulan Steel sandwiched by ablative brag-crete. Save for the Byzon-class fortresses, the Imperator's Fists are the largest and mightiest space combatants in the Bragulan Space Fleet and are used only in major Imperial fleet actions where formidable enemy forces are expected. Command of the Imperator's Fist-class vessels is reserved for those captains and admirals whose impeccable ideologically pure records have earned the favor of Imperator Byzon himself, and whose previous valiant actions have gained them the right to be called his fists. Among spacemen in the Sovereignty and elsewhere, the battleship is often called the Imperator-class or simply the Fist, for its hammerhead hull greatly resembles a fist about to strike a great blow. With its powerful weapons, just as its designers foresaw, the Imperator's Fist can surely smash the faces of anything that stands in its way, be it other lesser warships, or even planets and the degenerate populaces inhabiting them. Class Info: *Cost: 500p *Constructed: 15 (Fist of the Imperator, Right Fist of Byzon, Left Fist of Byzon, Fist of Bragulanity, Fist of the Emerald Star, Fist of Fury, Fist of a New Hope, Fist of Glourious Retribution, Fist of Righteous Rage, Fist of Undeniable Imperial Truth, Fist of Great Imperial Justice, Fist of Historical Inevitability, Fist of Impending Vengeance, Fist of Consumated Retribution, Fist of Righteous Comeuppance) **Carrier capacity: 40p (400 fighters / 80 gunboats) ''Byzon''-class strategic battlefortress After the myriad wars waged against the Sovereignty and her allies, the Imperator Byzon in his wisdom deemed the construction of a “grand weapons platform unlike any ever seen before in the Empire” not only imperative, but crucial for the military supremacy of Bragulanity. As such, the resources of the Bragulan Star Empire’s eleven great systems and all of the technological spoils acquired during the cleansing of the Apexai were directed to the construction of the Imperator’s grand weapon. However, near the end of what the Terrans deemed the thirty-fourth century, only three Strategic Battlefortresses were constructed, and the fourth remaining half-finished skeleton was hastily converted into what was called a ‘Tactical Defense Fortress’ that now orbits mighty Bragule. There was never another great war against the Sovereignty, and the human nations and the snivelling Apexai never attacked. Because of this, there was much outrage in the Council of the Imperator and the Imperial Navy over the great weapon's great expenditure. Many were either sent to the gulags or disappeared. Nonetheless, the Empire found itself in the possession of a weapon that the Sovereignty could not match – a weapon whose destructive power was unfathomable. Thus, the Imperator was pleased. The Byzon-class Strategic Battlefortress would become the source of the United Solarian Star Force's “Warship Envy” and the “Warship Gap” hysteria. The Solarians' hysteria is with good cause, for the Byzon comes armed with all the deadliest weapons in the Bragulans' not-inconsiderable arsenal of death-dealing obscenities, up to and including skyscraper-sized strategic nuclear missiles and great atomic death ray projectors, culminating in enough firepower to rend fleets of lesser warships asunder or devastate entire worlds, delivering the Imperator's ultimate sanction on those who defy his benevolent will. The battlefortress is likewise defended by a formidable array of protective measures, from the immesurably thick layers of Bragulan Steel and brag-crete, to more esoteric means like powerful ray shields appropriated from the fallen cityships of the Zedath-Kaleshi Apexai. The Byzon battlefortress is likewise propelled by hyperdrives obtained from captured Apexai vessels, allowing it surprisingly swift superluminal velocities. However, the sub-light propulsion for such a massive hulk leaves much to be desired, and within a system's hyperlimit the Byzon can only lumber to its in-system destinations, like impending death making its slow approach. Be that as it may, the Byzon-class strategic battlefortress remains the ultimate weapons platform of the Bragulan Star Empire. Yet the extreme costs of its construction, and the rarity of Apexai artifacts, means that the Imperial Space Fleet only has the triumvirate currently at its disposal: The'' Byzon I'', the Byzon II, and the Byzon III. Thus, the Imperator, in his supreme benevolence, seldom sends these mighty weapons outside the borders of the Empire, lest his hand disrupt the fragile interstellar harmony between the star nations of Koprulu by displaying the true might of Bragulanity. However, should great war erupt, the Byzons will ensure that death comes swiftly to the Imperator's enemies. Class Info: *Cost: 800p *Constructed: 3 (Byzon I, Byzon II, Byzon III) **Carrier capacity: 100p (1000 fighters / 200 gunboats) Total points: 42,900 Subcraft types While the militaro-tactico-strategico Byzonist methodology of the Space Fleet is principally focused on overwhelming the enemy with the utilization of either disproportionate capital ship firepower, disproportionate force numbers, or disproportionate capital ship firepower and ''disproportionate force numbers, the many conflicts the Bragulan Star Empire has fought against enemies like the United Solarian Sovereignty has taught the Space Fleet the value of utilizing tactically flexible and maneuverable subcrafts like fighters and gunboats. As such, many of the Bragulan warship designs are able to accomodate a small number of subcraft, with the modular ''Friend of Bragule-class even capable of carrier configuration. 'SNT-series aerospace multi-fighter' The Sylvenntkya Navrksklag Troveskenurlthra is the standard fighter design of the Bragulan Star Empire capable of engaging targets in both air and space in a wide variety of planetary and outer space weather conditions. In line with Byzonist militaro-tactico-strategico methodologies, it is designed for maximum flexibility and maneuverability, and its name roughly translates to ‘close range extreme maneuverability interdictionator’. It sports three big-bore battle K-bolters on its wingtips, as well as multiple weapons pylons and hardpoints for additional missiles, bombs, torpedos and/or extra bolt-on K-bolters for added firepower. It has three forward-swept swing wings, two on the sides and a ventral one, capable of macro/micro-servohydraulic variable geometry. Together with an intricate series of control surfaces, these provide the SNT unparalleled atmospheric maneuverability matched only by dedicated atmospheric fighter craft. In space, the SNT maneuvers with pulse-vernier thrusters and 3D atomic thrust vectoring that, while not matching Solarian gravitics, nonetheless allow it to remain competitive with modern alientech designs. The SNT is propelled by twin General Elektryk atomic pulse engines, designed by Space Fleet General Uragust Elektryk, which can use liquid or solid uranium/plutonium combustion as afterburners to gain added thrust that allows it to reach speeds unlikely for normal space fighters - mostly due to its unsafeness. Proletarian Defense Force atmospheric-only SNT variants do not have the General Elektryk atomic pulse engines but instead use airbreathing turboramscramfanjets. The SNT-series are manned fighters, but due to the sheer size of standard cadets, only the smallest Bragulans are picked as pilots. In the past, Space Fleet has even gone so far as to recruit underaged juveniles by gauging their skills through communal videogame arcades to select the last bragfighters, but this selection program has been abandoned for unknown reasons. The uncomfortably small cockpit of the SNT is enclosed in a gel-conduced inertial dampener field and sports the latest in Bragulan digitanalogue controls for maximum ergonomics, while the latest high-tech SNT variants have 'reactive refleks' cyber-control systems (where the pilot's mask has wires that snake up his nostrils and go into his brains and connect him to the flight computer) and enhanced computers to keep the Bragulan fighters and their pilots competitive with the latest unmanned AI/CI/PI/MI/TI fighter designs. The Bragulan Space Fleet is also working with the Shepistani Navy Strike Fighter Tactics Instructor program, a.k.a. TOP SHEP, to chemically augment the capabilities of its fighter pilots. ''Grizzly Gugafez'' gunboat/missileer The Grizzly Gugafez ''is an extreme miniaturization of the basic gunskimmer design that has existed for ages, which emphasizes speed and firepower at the expense of other things like maneuverability and flexibility. The gunboat missileer is way larger than an SNT fighter, and its size allows it to sport four turbocharged atomic pulse engines, a very spacious and comfortable weapons bay (that can double as crew quarters after expending the munitions), external hardpoints for multiple anti-ship torpedo tubes or bolt-on K-bolters, and several tail guns. The ''Grizzly Gugafez comes in two types, the missileer variant which obviously sports an abundance of missiles, and the gunboat variant that mounts several very large co-axial K-bolt cannons. The standard tactic for the Grizzly Gugafez is to fly as fast as it can towards the enemy and fire everything its got upon reaching weapons range, break away, return to the mothership to re-arm and refuel, before repeating the process all over again. In planetary operations, the gunboat missileer can act in a dual role as a bomber eliminating planetside targets and a gunship providing fire-support to Bragulan ground forces. In space operations, the gunboat can fulfill both anti-ship and interceptor roles with its standoff weaponries, and can perform patrols and intermediate-range attacks with its hyperdrive. A secondary function of the gunboat missileer is to act as a makeshift shuttle, with the weapons magazines cleared and quickly modified as passenger compartments (if the crew doesn't mind outsiders in their living areas). Naval Infantry Bragulan naval infantry is generally divided into three classifications: the general crew of the vessels, from the ranking officers to the lowliest press-ganged conscripted crewmember; actual naval soldiers/marines trained in boarding actions, outerspace operations, and zero-gravity combat; and elite commando forces deployed from navy vessels to do space and planetside special operations. They can be seen as a microcosm of the Legions of Liberations' troops, with each tier having roughly comparable capabilities - but on a proportionately smaller, spaceshipborne scale. Naval infantry weapons and tactics are different, but roughly equivalent, to those of their ground pounder cousins, and are suited for their unique(ly dangerous) environment. 'General Crews' The sailors of the Space Fleet are all expected to defend their ships with their lives, because their ships are not actually their ''ships, but the glourious Imperator's - thus they must acquit themselves viciously against the enemies of Bragulanity, or die trying. For this purpose, the interiors of Bragulan ships are replete with arms lockers filled with weapons to be used on such occasions. But because the crews are barely trained to use these weapons, due to the lack of any dedicated close-quarters combat training save for the barest of basics, they are often sold for food and amenities whenever the crews go on shore leave. Aside from this, some of the more seasoned crews of Bragulan patrol vessels have become experts in using improvised weaponry for both defense and offense, and informal hand-written field manuals have even circulated within the Space Fleet. These manuals detail everything from making simple Bragotov cocktails out of tsvagna bottles, to plugging water hoses into fuel tanks to turn them into fire hoses, to sharpening nuclear fuel rods into improvised spears (and camouflaging these sharpened rods under flimsy deckplates to make pit-traps). Because Bragulan crews are often forced to subsist on meager foul-tasting soylents and rations, and are confined in uncomfortable and deplorable living conditions for months on end, any incidence of on board close-quarters combat presents these Bragtag crews a rare opportunity to release their pent-up frustrations and accumulated murderous impulses. In combat, they most closely resemble the Legionnaires. The prevalence of improvised on-board distilleries despite Commissariat regulations can make these occasions quite the sight to behold. 'Space Troopers' The Marine force of the Space Fleet, the Space Troopers are trained to board enemy ships filled with hostiles, and to quell any resistance with extreme prejudice. This is their speciality, and because boarding assaults are bloody affairs, when the Space Troops come they come in force and numbers - with shaped nuclear charges to breach hulls, gratuitous use of chemical-biological-radiolgical weapons to clear entry zones, and vicious close-quarters combat techniques to overwhelm and subdue resisting crews. They fight in zero-gravity, inside ships as well as outside of them, engaging entrenched enemies in any way possible, even in claw-to-claw combat, and to take entire vessels whole - or not at all. It is actually considered fortunate to be captured by the Space Troopers and sent to the Bragulangs, because they have a reputation for just blowing up ships that prove too bothersome to capture, and sometimes even ships in the process of being boarded end up getting blown up too. Space Troopers have dedicated spacefighting training and gear compared to the general crews, including transport vehicles ranging from shuttles, boarding-torpedos and Grizzly Gugafez gunbats; to modified SNTs with wing-mounted handlebars for them to hold on to as the fighters fly through space before they fast-rope onto ships. Typically, large warships have whole detachments of Space Troopers for capturing lesser vessels, while smaller vessels have a squad or two of Space Troopers who engage in offensive and defensive actions together with the general crew. Space Troopers are roughly equivalent to that of Shock Army soldiers, and these similarities are especially evident when they board larger warships, dreadnoughts, space stations and habitats and bring battle tanks and other armored vehicles to bear. 'Navy BEARS' Beachhead Excursionary Advanced Reconnaissance Squadrons. Fleet Groups '''1st Imperial Bragulan People's Most Byzonist Space Guards Stalwart Vanguardian ''Kosmoflotta Sagatantron' 1x ''Byzon-class strategic battlefortress 3x Imperator's Fist-class battleships 4x Chernovyi-class battleships 4x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in carrier configuration 20x Patriotic Glory-class paleocruisers 40x Niva-class gunskimmers Misc. logistics vessels Based on Lena core sector 2nd Imperial Bragulan People's Most Byzonist Space Guards Advanced Counterforce ''Kosmoflotta Grozhyskhov'' 1x Byzon-class strategic battlefortress 3x Imperator's Fist-class battleships 4x Chernovyi-class battleships 4x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in carrier configuration 20x Patriotic Glory-class paleocruisers 40x Niva-class gunskimmers Misc. logistics vessels Based on Bolshaya Chernovyi mid sector 3nd Imperial Bragulan People's Most Byzonist Space Guards Swift Assault ''Kosmoflotta Vanagradski'' 1x Byzon-class strategic battlefortress 3x Imperator's Fist-class battleships 4x Chernovyi-class battleships 4x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in carrier configuration 20x Patriotic Glory-class paleocruisers 40x Niva-class gunskimmers Misc. logistics vessels Based on Kirensk mid sector '4th Imperial Bragulan People's Most Byzonist Space Guards Vigilant Patrol ''Kosmoflotta Oktyabrsky '3x ''Imperator's Fist-class battleships 4x Chernovyi-class battleships 2x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in carrier configuration 2x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in fleet tender configuration 20x Patriotic Glory-class paleocruisers 40x Niva-class gunskimmers Misc. logistics vessels Mobile / Based on Yenisei core sector (fleet branches off into two to patrol Bragspace) '5th Imperial Bragulan People's Most Byzonist Space Guards Deep Excursionary ''Kosmoflotta Bragotyomkin '3x ''Imperator's Fist-class battleships 4x Chernovyi-class battleships 2x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in carrier configuration 2x Friend of Bragule-class warcruisers in fleet tender configuration 20x Patriotic Glory-class paleocruisers 40x Niva-class gunskimmers Misc. logistics vessels Semi-mobile / based on Vivinskiy mid sector '6th Imperial Bragulan People's Most Byzonist Space Guards Stratetic Countervalue Kosmoflotta ''Bolshaya Chernovyi '10x ''Light of Bragule-class subcruisers Unknown, presumably based on Bolshaya Chernovyi but no subcruiser pens have been detected by CEID spy ships Category:Space Navy Category:Bragule